


The best worst day of my life

by Broken_arrow32



Category: DC Comics, Young Justice
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Birthdays, Dick Graysons birthday, Jack Haly’s circus, Young Justice - Freeform, batfam, december 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_arrow32/pseuds/Broken_arrow32
Summary: On Dicks birthday, his childhood home gets shut down and the head of the home got arrested. Wally wants to do whatever he can to make his best friend feel better. Does Wally succeed? Read to find out.
Kudos: 14





	The best worst day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DICK GRAYSON! If you liked this story you can keep up with me and my other stories on Instagram @/shooting.broken.arrows! Enjoy the story!

Wally was sitting on the couch in front of the TV at the cave. he couldn't wait for Dick to get get home. Dick and the team went on an unofficial mission to pay a favour to an old friend of Dick's, named Jack Haly. Jack was the ring master of the circus Dick grew up in. Wally knew how much that circus meant to Dick, and Jack was is danger of being arrested. the circus, Jack Haly's International Travelling circus, was on a tour and someone in the crew was dirty and committing crimes everywhere the circus travelled for a show. Dick knew that Jack Haly was innocent and he was determined to prove it. if Jack was arrested the whole circus could be convicted and get shut down and Dick didnt want to see that happen to his childhood home.

after a few hours Wally heard the bio-ship fly into it's hanger and land. a few minuets later footsteps of the five people who had went on the mission, Conner, M'ghan, Dick, Artemis and Roy, entered the main area of the cave where Wally had been seated, watching the news. Dick walked in first and greeted Wally with a warm smile. Wally had smiled back but his expression turned worried when Dicks jaw dropped in shock. he noticed the ebonies attention was fixed on the TV behind him and turned to look at what had surprised the little bird. Wally paled and his heart dropped when he saw what was happing on the news. he imediatly felt bad for Dick, and turned to look back at his friend with a concerned expression. Roy walked up and put a hand on Dicks shoulder. 

"you alright, pal?" Roy asked, rare concern showing in his voice. Dick swiftly brushed the foreign hand off and bolted to his room as tears filled his eyes and flew as he turned to run. 

Dick made it to his room in the cave, shoved himself inside and locked the door behind him. he tore his black sunglasses off, pressed his back against the locked door, and slid down to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest and burrying his face in his arms. he could've sworn the mission went according to plan, so why did this happen? why was Jack Haly being arrested for the crimes committed by the Parasite? Dick could'nt think straight with the overwhelming emotions he was feeling. he told himself to always be composed. to be strong. not let anybody see him cry. to not even cry at all, no matter the situation. he taught himself to contain his emotions after moving in with Bruce. it wasnt a requirement and how suddenly it happened worried both Bruce and Alfred, but he did it anyway. so the fact that he was curled up in a ball sobbing was overwhelming and startling for the young vigilante. the news showed a very clear report of the arrest of the ring master on accounts of theft, and property destruction. Did the evidence proving Jacks innocence not make it to the CIA angent on the case? Dick was positive that he made sure the evidence got to the authorities. he knew Jack was innocent, but how would he be able to prove it to anybody else now? 

Roy and Wally knew what the meaning behind Dicks sudden outburst, but the rest of the team didn't. how could they? Dick refused to tell them his secret identity. It wasnt that he didn't trust them, it was just his sense of security. he didn't need them knowing their fun-loving hacking bird was really Dick Grayson. he didnt need them treating him fragily like he was royalty because he was famous. he hated it when people did that to him. so he let them treat him like an ordinary citizen. he wanted to be treated normally. not like a fragile traumatized thirteen year old celebrity. so he didnt tell them, and he didnt plan on it. 

"what was that about?" Conner asked, staring at Wally and Roy while the others gazed down he hall in Dicks trail. Wally sighed, stood up, and sped down to Dicks bedroom door. he crouched down and knocked softly on the locked contraption. 

"hey, dude. its me, Wally. you alright?" wally asked softly, letting his knuckles rest against the door. he got sad sniffles as a reply. 

"can you open the door for me, tweety bird? i know how you feel right now. i wanna be there for you, your my best friend. so, could you let me in? this is what best friends are for." Wally leant his head against the door. after a few moments silence Wally was releived to hear the sound of the lock clicking open and he opened the door, stepped inside, closed the door behind him, knelt down, and pulled Dick into a consoling hug. Dick instantly huged back, wrapping his arms around the speedsters neck 

"this is turning out to be a pretty shitty birthday, huh, Wallz?" Dick sniffled. 

oh. oh no. Wally hadn'nt even begun to comprehend that this was coicidentally happening on December first. Dicks birthday. 

"hey, its ok. we can still turn this around. i could take you out for supper or something later tonight? and we can forget about this for the night and worry about it tomorrow..." Wally suggested. Dick gaved a soft sniffle and peared up at is best friend through wattery midnight sky blue eyes. 

"Dinner?" Dick questioned softly, arching a brow slightly. it was working, wally was distracting Dick from the incident with Jack and, hopefully, starting to cheer him up. 

"and a movie." Wally added with a smile. Dick looked off to the side at a downward angle, like he was thinking. Wally knew he was thinking. Dick always did that and had a contemplative expression when he was thinking. 

"ok. but can we stay here for a little while?" Dick asked with unintentional puppy eyes Wally could never refuse. Wally chuckled softly and nodded. 

"yeah. come here. i dont think we want to stand for however long we stay here.' Wally stated. 

"what? Wally what ar-WALLY! PUT ME DOWN. Wall-hey! oh my od! WAllYYYYY!" Dick yelled through fits of laughter as Wally picked him up bridal style and dropped Dick on the bed. Wally shamelessly sat down next to his best friend and put his arm around the youngers shoulder. Dick lent his head against Wally's shoulder. 

"thanks. for... for being my friend. and sticking by my side when it seemed like no one else would. i am so lucky to have you as my best friend." Dick said softly. Wally pulled Dick into a hug. 

"that's what best friends are for, pal. im never more than a phone call or a text message away if you ever need me for anything." 

"thanks, Wally. so. where are you taking me for dinner then?" Dick questioned. 

"thats up to you to decide, tweety bird." Wally smirked. 

"you have absolutly no shame, do you?" Dick laughed as Wally shrugged. 

the rest of the evening went by quicker than expected. Before they knew it six o'clock roled around and wally was waiting outside the manor to pick Dick up for dinner. shortly after the exaxct hour Dick was rushing out the front door in black sneakers, his classic black leather jacket and green hoodie, a black touque most likely on Alfreds behalf, and his trademark sunglasses. Dick ran down the path yelling an "ok" as Bruce told him to be careful with the ice and rushed to the front gates of the manor, reefing them open and running up to Wally. 

"hey, sorry i took so long. Alfie argued with me about how i should at least put a hat on if i wasnt going to wear a proper winter jacket." Dick exclaimed, using air quotations to emphasize his point. 

"haha nah, your fineee. dont worry about it. but your stuck with me all night now. lets go." Wally laughed slightly as he threw an arm around Dick's shoulder and started leading them down the sidewalk. Dick took his sunglasses off and shoved them in his pocket. "god. can't see worth a damn in those." Dick mumbled as Wally chuckled. 

"i figured. i was beggining to wonder how the hell you could see in those things." Wally mused. 

the rest of the evening went by in a blurr and the two had a blast. they went to Bat Burger for supper, and stopped by an old cheep theatre and watched a new movie called "Ford Vs Ferari" and then they went back to Dicks house for an hour or two after messing around and having some fun around Gotham and Wally ended up staying the night. Dick was walking on air by the end of the night. he felt like he had the best night of his life. it was like he was a litte kid again where he didn't have to have a care in the world about anything. hanging with his best friend always gave him that feeling. Dick loved how easily Wally could turn things around. today was a perfect example. Dick was having a miserable hour with his childhood home being shut down, and Wally managed to make it the best night of his life. this birthday was by far the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed the story, don’t be afraid to let me know in the comments! Remember you can also keep up with me and my stories on Instagram @/shooting.broken.arrows if your interested! Bai, see you next time!


End file.
